iLike Meatballs
by Edio
Summary: After iKiss, What happened after Sam walked away? Sam tries to sort out her feelings. Seddie XD
1. Chapter 1

**Hi, this is my first fanfic. I wasn't a big fan of iCarly until I started reading the awesome stories here - OMG now I'm totally into Seddie. **

**Anyway, I hope you like. I'm planning on one more chapter after this. R&R pls thnx.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own iCarly**

* * *

**These events are immediately after the episode iKiss.**

**I**

Sam walked away slowly until she was from view. When she turned the corner, Sam picked up her pace while trying to keep herself from running. She couldn't seem to catch her breath. Her pulse was pounding in her head, flushing her cheeks. Her clothes felt too tight and she tugged at her collar. Her brow was starting to bead with sweat. She felt goose bumps on her arms too. _How is it possible to feel hot and get chills at the same time?_ Her legs felt like water so she stopped and leaned back against the hallway wall. She closed her eyes for a few seconds to try and figure out what was happening. _It was a just a kiss - a single, stupid kiss. I mean, it was my first kiss and all but… _

She opened her eyes and looked into the mirror across the hall. Samantha Puckett stared back at her - the tomboy, the troublemaker, the bully even. The boys in her school were scared of her. Everyone, even the teachers, knew not to call her by her full name or else they would regret it. If you valued your health, you called her Sam. She went out of her way to cultivate that reputation. _I'm the same Sam in here_. She wondered why she felt like she was looking at someone else_. _Staring back at her was a different, lanky thirteen year-old girl whose entire body was rebelling against itself at the moment. Her head was being pulled in twenty different directions at once. She wasn't sure of herself anymore and that definitely was un-Sam-like._ I feel like I'm watching all of this happen from the outside._

Suddenly, Sam hated how she looked. She hated how her gangly arms stuck out from her slight frame. Sam hated her clothes. She hated her curly blonde hair too, although between her body and her clothes, it was the only thing that distinguished her as a girl. She walked up to the mirror and examined her face. She stuck out her chin and turned her head left and right. She never thought she looked pretty. Until now, she never wanted to. _I could never look pretty next to Carly. So why bother_? She walked backward until she had her back up against the wall again and crossed her arms. She rapped the back of her head against the wall a couple of times out of frustration.

_Why would any boy kiss me?_ And yet that's just what had happened on the fire escape.

Sam touched her fingers to her lips. She could still feel them burning. She licked at them unconsciously. Sam watched her hand tremble._ What's going on with me? __Is your first kiss supposed to be like this_? She glanced back the way she came_. Is HE feeling like this too?_

The thought of Freddie brought out a tumbling wave of emotions. _My first kiss was with Freddork?_ That didn't sound right to her anymore. _Fredweird?_ _No? Not that either._ Her first kiss was from Freddie Benson. A boy she had relentlessly teased and insulted for almost as long as she could remember. He was the same Freddie that, just this week, she had conspired to torture and humiliate. The Freddie whose life she had tried to make as miserable as possible - and she succeeded.

It made no sense to her. Even thinking about him right now was making her head spin. Freddie was her best friend/enemy and he was completely in love with Carly. _Do I just feel sorry for him?_ Sam rejected that thought quickly. Even before all this happened, Sam realized she thought about Freddie a lot. She would often catch herself staring at him, noting every detail. She would find excuses to be around him and relished every chance she got to steal his attention away from Carly. That was why she went out of her way to annoy him, Sam admitted to herself. She never imagined he could think of her any other way. She was content with everything the way it was.

_What happened?_

_He kissed me, that's what happened. Or did I kiss him? _The panic was coming back. _Oh God. _

Sam ran through the scene in her head. She had known what he was thinking before he started talking. She even finished his sentence for him. _Did I want him to kiss me? _It had seemed like a harmless idea. Just to 'get it out of the way' seemed a good enough reason to do it._ Why did he agree to it? Did he want to kiss me? _She buried her face in her hands.

Sam could remember every moment of it. She felt Freddie's breath on her face when he leaned in. How tenderly he pressed his lips to hers. She remembered thinking how it was odd to feel her teeth mashed against her lips. Then Freddie opened his lips. After that, she couldn't think anymore_._ Every cliché ever used to describe that moment fell short. The kiss lasted so long and was over too quickly all at once. She remembered how he tasted after he pulled away. It wasn't unpleasant – a bit salty but definitely sweet. Most of all, she remembered how she wanted him to kiss her again.

Instead she stood there stunned and tried to act as normal as she could. She couldn't remember what they said to each other afterwards. She just recalled they felt inadequate._ Way to go Sam. That was real cool the way you walked away and didn't look back. Stupid. Stupid. Stupid. STUPID!_

Sam pounded her hands flat on the carpet with each word. Without realizing it, she had slid down along the wall and onto the floor. As Sam looked at her raw palms she remembered something else. _Dang it! I left the meatballs!_ She looked back down the hall again and wondered if she should go back to the fire escape and get them. She shook her head absently. She wasn't sure if she could face Freddie so soon.

_How long have I been sitting here?_ Sam pushed herself up and checked her reflection again. She tried to regain her composure. _Keep it together Samantha Puckett. Stop being such a girly-girl. This is Freddie we're talking about. You said you would go back to hating him. Right? Right?! _Sam repeated that a few times in her head to try and bring things back to normal. After a while, she felt a bit more like herself, Sam turned to head back to Carly's apartment.

"Hey Sam!" someone chirped. Sam's body stiffened and she had to stifle a yelp of surprise. "Did you talk to Freddie?" Carly finished.

"Uh – yeah," Sam answered lamely. Sam was thankful that Carly didn't catch her sitting pitifully on the hallway floor.

So?" Carly demanded.

"Huh? So what?"

"What happened? Is Freddie ok? Did you tell him what you did on the show?"

"Sure. I did that - exactly that." Sam blinked quickly trying to cover her confusion. "Sorry it took so long."

"Long?" Carly looked puzzled. "You were only gone for about ten minutes. I came out to make sure you actually went through with your apology and made up with Freddie." Carly paused before slowly asking, "Sam? You did go through with it, right?"

"Of course I did!" Sam stammered. _Just ten minutes? Really? _To cover her lapse she added, "He was watching iCarly when I did it. We talked for a while then we made ou…up I mean! We're ok now." Sam looked worriedly at Carly, "Why? What do you think we -** I** would be doing?"

"Well, I don't know. I figured you might have stood around and…," Carly paused and looked intently at Sam. Suddenly, here eyes widened. "SAM!" Carly exclaimed, "You didn't!"

"WHAT!" Sam cried out, panicking. _What_ _did you just figure out?_ Sam's hand unconsciously jumped up to her lips. She quickly jerked it back down. _Can you tell? Oh God. I'm going to throw up._

Carly looked down at Sam's empty hands. "You didn't eat ALL of those meatballs already, did you?"

* * *

**There you go, I hope you liked it! I hope the title makes a little more sense now. CYA!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Just edited two lines out, I think it makes the story better already. Thanks for your reviews so far. ****

* * *

****It's been raining here all weekend - perfect weather to stay inside and write. This was SOOO much fun to write. **_*SQUEEE* _**I hope you like it. **

**R&R pls thnx.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own iCarly.**

* * *

**II**

After a few seconds, Carly asked, "Sam. Are you ok? You're looking green."

"Yep, I'm good. I'm fine. Bad meatballs is all," Sam lied. "Those meatballs started tasting funny towards the bottom of the bowl. I want to go lie down somewhere."

"O-Kay," said Carly with concern, "let's head back then."

Sam was relieved that Carly wasn't pressing for more details about what happened. She wasn't sure she could handle any more shocks to her system right now.

Sam and Carly turned to go back to the apartment, but from behind someone called out, "Guys, wait up!"

Sam froze. _Oh no!_

Carly stopped too and waited until Freddie caught up. He was smiling sheepishly. Carly grinned widely at him and gave Freddie a hug. "I'm so glad you're back, Freddie."

Sam glowered at the scene in front of her. She dug her nails into her palms as she balled her hands into fists. She wanted so badly to punch someone right now, but she wasn't sure who.

Freddie caught Sam's fierce gaze. He pulled away from Carly. "Uh – hey Sam, you forgot these." Freddie handed her the bowl full of meatballs he was holding.

"Thanks Fredloser," Sam said with her usual venom.

Carly jumped in, "Sam - come on! You said you guys kissed and made up already."

"WHAT?!" Sam and Freddie shrieked at her in unison.

Carly was startled by their violent reaction. "Sorry! I'm Sorry. Maybe that was a bad choice of words." She chuckled nervously and said, "I just meant Sam should lay off the name calling for a bit. It just seemed too soon."

Sam was still trying to bring her heart rate down, so Freddie spoke first. "Don't worry about it. Sam promised to continue hating me after she apologized and I promised to do the same. Just so we keep things normal between us. Right Sam?" Sam looked at him with an angry scowl. Freddie just smiled back innocently.

_Why are you being so cool about this? You kissed me. We kissed. Why aren't you freaking out about that? Did the kiss NOT have any effect on you? Didn't you LIKE kissing me -you jerk? _Sam wanted to scream at him. _I went through all of that stuff just now and you can stand there and act normal! Like NOTHING happened? You lousy, stupid, big-headed… JERK! _Sam surprised herself by using the same insult twice in the same rant, even if it was all inside her head.

Freddie felt the smoldering anger behind Sam's eyes and looked down at his shoes. He was trying his usual defense of looking pathetic to deflect her anger. It didn't work very well since Sam could see the tilt of his lips and the dimples on his cheeks. Under his mass of brown hair, he was still smiling. Sam couldn't help herself so she cuffed him on the back of his head.

"Ow!" Freddie's head bounced back up to face her. He made an exaggerated grimace that told her he was alright. It almost made Sam smile.

"Sam! Why did you do that for?" Carly accused.

"Because I felt like it and he was asking for it!" Sam shot back, annoyed. Carly hadn't noticed the pressure building up in Sam. That was a bit strange since Carly was the smartest and usually the most observant between the three of them. Carly seemed like she was thinking of something else as she looked at Sam and then back to Freddie. Sam turned away and walked down the hallway ahead of them both to avoid her scrutiny.

Ever the peacemaker and not having any clue as to what was going on, Carly changed the subject. "Soooo, did you guys want to go back up and finish iCarly? I think the audience is tired of looking at the guy with shrimp up his nose and we're probably losing viewers by the thousands."

Freddie answered first again, "If it's ok with you guys, I'll skip out on the rest of iCarly tonight. It looks like you've done a good job so far anyway. I also wanted to sort things out by myself right now. I'll be back in school this week too and I kinda want to get ready for it. I'll be back for the next show, ok? "

"Oh! Ok sure," Carly said, "I understand." Since Sam didn't say anything she added, "And so does Sam."

"Yeah. Sure Fredward. I'm sure we can finish the show without your dorkiness around," said Sam over her shoulder. _Wow! That was lame. I really can't bring it tonight. _Having her back to them hid her disappointment. She was hoping Freddie would stick around for a while longer. She wanted to figure out the feelings she was starting to have for him. She thought that maybe insulting Freddie some more would help her lock those thoughts away. She turned and started to open her mouth but before she could harp on him about his mom and his tick baths, Freddie cut her off.

"See you guys tomorrow." Freddie started to walk past them both, but stopped in front of Sam. He seemed to think deeply about something and ran his fingers through his hair.

Freddie turned and looked into her eyes. Sam's entire world seemed to shrink around her. All she could see was his face in front of her. _When did your eyes get so...deep? _The wave of confused emotions came back to drown out the rest of her thoughts. But somewhere in the back of her head there was one, overriding thought she could hear shouted over the riot. _I want to kiss you again! _Her lips almost mouthed the words.

"Um," Freddie started. "Thanks again for everything you did for me tonight. On the show and stuff. Maybe not so much for the hitting part just now." He rubbed the back of his head again. "Anyways, that was really nice of you," he smiled. "I also wanted you to know that you didn't have to do what you did. But I'm glad to know you wanted to, Sam."

Sam's breath caught in her throat. _He isn't talking about what i did on iCarly anymore._ With a stunned expression, she could only manage a mumbled response that sounded something like, "Surenoproblemwhatever."

Freddie seemed like he wanted to say more.

"AWWW, Freddie that's so sweet." Carly's face said while resting on Freddie's shoulder. The world jerked back into focus for Sam. A flash of unreasoning hatred for her best friend punched Sam in the gut. Sam looked quickly away so they wouldn't see her face turn red.

"Well, goodnight Carly. Goodnight Sam," Freddie said and walked down the hall.

Sam was left holding a bowl of dried out, cheap meatballs staring idiotically at the back of the first boy she's ever kissed. _Bizarre. _Sam smiled to wasn't the only word that Sam could think of to describe everything that happened, but it seemed the most appropriate.

"That was weird," Carly echoed Sam's thoughts when Freddie was out of earshot.

"Sure was," Sam said half dreamily. "I mean - what was!?" Sam worried Carly would notice something.

Carly's eyebrows were furrowed. "You know how when I even get near Freddie, he acts like he's going to turn into a puddle or something?" Carly continued without waiting for an answer, "When I hugged him a second ago and just now when I was behind him, he didn't flinch. Not even a little. That's strange isn't it?"

Annoyed and at the same time glad that Carly was thinking about herself first Sam snorted, "I wouldn't worry about the loser." She smiled crookedly at Carly. "I'm sure you'll need to put some old newspapers on the floor tomorrow." When Carly looked puzzled she added, "Cuz you'll have your little love sick puppy back." Carly groaned.

"Still, acting like that," Carly said thoughtfully, "made him more attractive – don't you think?" Carly raised her eyebrow suggestively. "Maybe I can even help him out with his problem."

Sam's jaw dropped.

"I'm kidding. I'm totally kidding!" Carly rolled her eyes at Sam and grabbed her free hand. "C'mon."

Sam breathed out in relief as they walked through the hall and into the apartment. Before closing the door, Sam looked across the hall at Freddie's apartment and thought about what Carly just said. She felt a satisfying thrill of victory in her stomach. _Beat you to it Carly Shay._

She held onto that thought and resisted a squeal of delight as she closed the door. Sam walked over to the elevator still smiling. She found Carly with her arms crossed waiting for her. "I'm happy it all ended well," Carly observed as Sam stood next to her.

"Yeah," was all Sam could say.

"Oh and Sam," Carly said looking her up and down. "I'm not stupid. You lied to me about what happened. Don't think that I didn't notice what Freddie gave you." Carly paused for effect.

Sam groaned inwardly. _I knew it! I knew she would figure it out. She always figures it out. _

As the elevator door closed, Carly triumphantly declared_,_ "You didn't eat a single one of these meatballs."

* * *

*SIGHS*** That felt good. This has been too fun to come up with - hard too. Thnx's out there to the writers who inspired me to do this. I owe a lot of reviews. I'm still kinda new to this so I'll have to go back and all of you to my favs.**

**I came up with a lot of seddie ideas as I wrote this so I will see you all soon. XD**

**PS: What I edited was something out that was mentioned in a review. I think it was totally right and it makes it better. **


End file.
